


The Whole Wounded, Handsome Duck Thing

by anthonycrowley



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Closeted Character, M/M, More tags to be added, Multi, Slow Burn, Unrequited Love, listen i didnt even ship this till ep 10 i didnt even hc foggy as anything but straight til ep 10, or like when they were in it anyway
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-23 00:31:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15594276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anthonycrowley/pseuds/anthonycrowley
Summary: “Matt, do you love me?”Foggy Nelson loved a boy once.A past/college au.





	The Whole Wounded, Handsome Duck Thing

Foggy Nelson loved a boy once.

But the boy was now a man, and the boy was a man he was screaming at, and, between the cussing and cursing him, someone would have to be the dumbest person alive to not realize he had loved him.

-

 

Matt sat at the table for their floor’s common space, sipping at a cup of black coffee in between dragging his fingertips across lines of braille. He was nearly always the first in the dorms to wake, saying the good hour, hour and a half in early morning was the best time to study. It  _ would _ have been a good time to study, had Foggy not clumsily barged in, shoving things in his backpack, his long hair even more messy than usual.

“Morning, Matt,” he grumbled as he swung open the pantry and grabbed a loaf of bread, tearing into it to pull out two pieces and hastily drop them into the toaster.

Matt smiled to himself as he pulled his head up, hands resting on the paper. “Told you you weren’t a 7:30 am classes type of guy.”

“7:45, actually,” Foggy shot back, searching the fridge for butter.

“Okay, 7:45. Which makes it 8:00 now, right?”

“8:07,” Foggy fumed, straightening. He impatiently tapped the dull counter as he looked at his roommate. “I’ll never understand why you get up so early. You can’t even watch the sunrise. I’d take that as a free pass to sleep in any day.” The toaster popped back up, and Foggy turned to butter the pieces.

Matt chuckled, turning his head in Foggy’s direction. “The air’s nicer. It’s cooler. And it’s quiet.” Foggy cursed at the clattering of the knife dropping on the floor and stooped to retrieve it. “You don’t know much about quiet.”

Foggy scoffed, a grin pulling at the corner of his mouth. “Asshole.” He bit into one of the pieces, swinging his bag over his free arm. “See you later, nerd. Don’t study too hard.”

Still smiling, Matt turned back in his seat. “See you never, bastard.”

Foggy struggled not to linger there. He had a class to get to, anyway.

 

-

Even now, being presented with reason after reason to leave, Foggy struggled not to linger. Matt wouldn’t stop him if he just left in the middle of this argument. Foggy could have just left while Matt was asleep. Hell, he could have left without unmasking him the night beforehand and discovering that Matt was the masked vigilante. Matt had lied. He had lied a lot, even when the one virtue they swore on was honesty.

“Even if you could take back all that, you promised we were going to save the world together. Protect the innocent  _ together _ .” Foggy’s voice shook. “What the fuck is this bullshit?”

Matt seemed to stare through Foggy, his face tear-stained. “I’m sorry. Foggy, I’m sorry.”

Foggy prayed that whatever sight Matt actually did have didn’t let him see the outright heartbreak in his eyes.


End file.
